Proposing InuYasha
by Alexandra The Great
Summary: i have the same relationships as before and well you have to read this it has the best cliffhanger at the end of chapter four. i finally have 7 chapters and editing chapter 8 for you guys. it is a song fic chapter 8 is. happy reading!
1. flowers and swords

A/N: first of all this is my first fan-fic and I'm not sure that it is very good I'm listening to Puffy Ami Yumi Love So Pure well here it goes if you like review if you don't like it tell me what I could do better *sparkle* ok here goes nothing   
  
**********  
  
Chapter 1: flowers and swords  
  
It has finally happened, Inu-Yasha has actually proposed to me. It is two in the morning yet I can't sleep and studying is rather pointless since no matter what subject I try I can't concentrate. It is like I am falling, falling through the well, but when I fall through the well I know that Inu-Yasha is there and I am happy.  
  
Kagome then gets up and grabs her sack. She sneaks through the night to the well and jumps in. Once she has landed she runs to kaede's house and walks up to the door. There on the porch she finds Inu-Yasha sleeping. Kagome Shakes Inu-Yasha till he is fully awake then she kisses him on the cheek (awww how sweet). Inu-Yasha looks up at Kagome with surprise in his eyes, "whaa?!?!" " Oh Inu-Yasha, I love you so much, I will marry you!" Kagome rushes on. "Wait Kagome what are you talking about I never asked you to marry me! I swear," Inu-Yasha replies confusedly. Kagome goes very red and looks at him, "you didn't? But the flowers and the card, they, those weren't from you?" Kagome asks quietly. "Ummmmmm . . .. *Awkward silence* . . .NO!!!" Inu-Yasha yells with fury in his voice. "Who sent them if you didn't?" kagome asks. "OH I BET IT WAS SESSHOMARU, DAMN HIM!!!" Inu-Yasha continues yelling and Kagome looks at him in surprise kinda like he has no clue what he is saying. "Inu-Yasha, I love you, I could never love him he is nothing to me you are everything. The reason I came back was to ask you if you'd marry me even if the gifts were from…."Kagome looks up and realizes that she isn't just looking at Inu-Yasha but Sesshomaru as well (hmm sessie turns up at the worst of times huh?). She reaches for her arrows only to realize they had been left at her house. Inu-Yasha looks completely bewildered now (ohk who wouldn't? the girl just said she loves you and now it looks like she is about to attack you. You would be bewildered too). She then reaches down for Inu-Yasha's sword and he slaps her hand away and growls at kagome don't you touch my sword (ohk I am wondering why I didn't think of this earlier how come Inu Yasha hasn't smelled sessie? Wait I'm the author you can't tell me that). Sesshomaru suddenly starts laughing at the scene that Inu-Yasha is making. "So Kagome this is the man you love eh? I, sesshomaru would never use you just to find the shikon jewel. You are a fool for choosing him over me, now I must kill you both," sesshomaru says with a small evil smile on his demonic face. Inu-Yasha turns a nice pretty shade of red at his older brothers words and reaches for his sword. As soon as the sword is drawn it transforms and Inu-Yasha strikes at sesshomaru and actually hits him before he realizes what is happening. Shippo comes in with Miroku and Sango. Kagome looks from sesshomaru to Inu-Yasha and steps over sesshomaru to get to Inu-Yasha. Then with a small smile playing on her lips she wraps her arms around Inu-Yasha and kisses him kinda shyly on the lips. Sango's jaw drops to a record low at this show of affection from kagome, then she looks at Miroku for answers. He takes her hand and leads her outside and with out letting go of her hand he looks at her and says, " we should leave them alone though it might be kinda interesting to see what they are 'talking' about." Sango shakes her head and starts laughing but Miroku puts his finger over her lips so she won't be so loud. She looks at him smiling and he leans in and kisses her. She looks surprised for a little then slowly surrenders and kisses him back. Inu Yasha and Kagome walk outside and see Miroku and Sango kissing. Sango catches sight of them out of the corner of her eye and quickly draws back away from Miroku. She blushes a deep shade of red and starts to say something but is quickly hushed by Miroku.  
  
***********  
  
And I will leave you at that *sparkle* wonder what I'll write next. 


	2. the girls fight and miroku makes a mista...

A/n thanks to my reviewers *smiles* even if they weren't what I wanted hmm I hope this chapter is better I tried to put more emotions in it even though I've decided that I write much better essays on important issues like school cleanliness and stuff ok here goes nothing *sparkle* Hope you like chapter two of proposing Inu Yasha () is me talking and ** is thinking or actions if it is in my note :D Disclaimer: Sigh much to my dismay I don't own Inu-Yasha or Sesshomaru or any of the others for that matter if I did Kagome and Inu Yasha would have gotten together a long time ago ****************  
  
Chapter 2: the girls fight and Miroku makes a mistake  
Sango continues blushing and looks at kagome with pure hatred. "We left so you could be alone then you walk out when you clearly could see through the window that we were busy. How could you be so rude?" Sango asks kagome with "the look". "Sango you are clearly mistaken about me I didn't see you I just walked out here to ask if you wanted to go find kaede with me, I was going to ask her something," kagome replies. Inu-Yasha looks at the girls as they start to fight and wonders to himself. Isn't it normally me and kagome or me and Miroku that normally fight? Why are they fighting so much now what happened to them? He looks at Miroku and sighs then reaches for Kagome's hand, "Come on sweetie I'll walk to kaede's with you."  
When they reach Kaede's house, Kagome stops and looks at Inu-Yasha," thanks for coming with me but I had kinda hoped to have Sango come with me I wanted to ask her and kaede something, it was really kinda pointless coming with out her so can we go back now?" "Well yeah of course we can if that is what you want," Inu-Yasha says with a smile on his face. Kaede of course hears them and comes out to see if they are fighting. "Are you two fighting ag . . .?" Kaede stops speaking when she sees them kissing outside her house. Kagome at first looks surprised then realizes that she is in the same position that Sango was in and she wasn't about to make the same mistake. She smiles at kaede and starts to laugh at the surprised look on the old woman's face. They all go inside and start to talk about this relationship  
Back at the place where Inu-Yasha and Kagome left Sango and Miroku, Miroku and Shippo are trying to talk Sango out of being mad at Kagome. " It isn't Kagome's fault Sango," Shippo says hesitantly (he wasn't there you know he doesn't really know whose fault it is). Miroku silently nods in agreement with Shippo. Sango gets a frustrated look on her face and looks at Miroku, " you love her don't you. I'm just a back up because you can't get kagome," Sango says furiously to Miroku. Miroku looks at her and shakes his head at her, "maybe a couple of weeks ago it might have been but now I really do love you more then I've ever loved Kagome." She looks at him, " so you admit that you actually would have taken her over me? I should just go back to Naraku!" (That is in reference to another fanfic I wrote but didn't post I'm not going to either) Miroku looks down at Sango with a look of surprise, "would you really go back to Naraku, Sango? I though we meant more to you now then he ever did." " I would go back if I wasn't loved here he actually loved me more then it showed. He may have over used his power on me but when it came down to it he was acting out of passion against Inu-Yasha and me being how I was in love with Naraku I was willing to do what ever he wished me too even if it meant killing someone innocent," Sango says with a look of passion and desire in her eyes.  
Kagome and Inu Yasha start to walk back to the house that Miroku and Sango are at when Inu Yasha smell's another demon," it smells like Sesshoumaru's little toad servant. I've got no time for you Jarken. Go away!" Jarken comes out and looks at Inu-Yasha, " you are very arrogant even more so then I thought I at least thought that you would have kept a closer eye on your girlfriend." He nods toward Kagome as Sesshomaru picks her up and smiles at Inu-Yasha, " I've waited so long to do this to you Inu- Yasha I'm going to take your girlfriend and you won't get her back unless you give me tessaiga (sp? I'm sorry about that I'm such a horrible speller 'specially in Japanese) which do you treasure more?" ***************** And now I'm going to end because I like doing that to you *sparkle* I'm listening to white reflection by Two-MIX and it is really good ummm review me so I feel better I don't care if it flames or not! 


	3. whom do i choose now?

A/n: well my reviewers and others who read but don't review I'm Pleased to say that last chapter was the best I had written but what do I say now? Which does Inu-Yasha treasure more? Kagome or the tetsusiagia I think that is how you spell it but I don't know :( I'm terrible at English and Japanese yet I write in both what's up with that? Je suis vraiment penible n'est pas? (I'm really a pain right?) well I'm going to work on this chapter now. I deeply apologize for oocness that any character might have enjoy chapter three of proposing Inu-Yasha and remember to review *thought in story* (my interrupting) ah yes I don't own Inu Yasha or the others although I wish I did it would make it a lot easier for me but well that pleasure (as well as Inu-Yasha and kagome and the others) belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I am willing to sell my soul to the devil to own them though *devil walks up to Mireille (that is my really name) "so you want me to own you do you?"*Sorry for the length of my note. ************* Chapter 3: Whom do I choose now?  
As Sesshomaru starts to walk away with kagome in his arms Inu-Yasha runs up to him "Sesshomaru wait you can't do this." "Oh really? I can't can I? Well I've got news for you little brother I can whether you like it or not, "Sesshomaru replies with a death look on his demonic face. Inu- Yasha doesn't try to stop Sesshomaru anymore but continues to look at them as they walk off to the cave in the mountainside where Sesshomaru is staying.  
A strange looks comes over Inu-Yasha's face as he walks into the camp where they were all standing happily talking just a few hours before the fight, before sesshomaru took kagome they were happy. *I can never forgive myself. I actually let that baka Sesshomaru take Kagome. Although he did say she was my girlfriend is that really how it is are we going out? * "Inu- Yasha? Are you ok?" Sango looks at Inu-Yasha with a look of sympathy, "what happened out there? Where is Kagome? Shouldn't you be looking for her?" Miroku suddenly appears out of nowhere," I saw what happened out there Inu- Yasha, Why did you let him take Kagome?" Sango looks kinda surprised at this, "what do you mean take Kagome?" she half shouts.  
Inu-Yasha turns away from his friends while muttering, "I'm going to go get her in a minute." *Why do they pester me so much? Do they Think that I wouldn't go get kagome? Even if I didn't love her she has the power to see jewel shards I need her although I do love her more I will get her I can't just leave her with that great git sesshomaru what kind of a boyfriend would I be? Did I just call myself her boyfriend well I guess what sesshomaru said was true then*  
Inu-Yasha suddenly stands up, "come on you guys we're going to get Kagome RIGHT NOW!" He starts walking toward the path that he and Kagome had taken to get to the spot where sesshomaru stole her. As the others caught up he started sniffing the air for signs of either of them *oh Kagome where are you? * Miroku Yells, "OH KAGOME WHERE DID YOU GO?!?!" and Sango just ready her weapon in case she has to fight sesshomaru. Although Kagome can't yell for help sesshomaru makes sure that they know right where she is because he wants the tetsusiagia.  
Sesshomaru carefully ties up Kagome with his whip when they get to the cave. "Well Kagome you could have had me but you said no, so I will use you to get to Inu-Yasha. I wonder where the mutt is now," sesshomaru says evilly then he starts laughing at the surprised look on her face," what you think that Inu-Yasha isn't looking for you that I just stole you for laughs?" kagome shakes her head, " no of course not sesshomaru, I was just wondering why you want the tetsusiagia so much." Sesshomaru looks at kagome with pure hatred on his face," insolent girl it is not for you to know." He walks outside and Kagome can surely see that saying no to him and then asking something like that had truly hurt his pride (now it is her turn to think wheeeeeeee)*so he thinks I'm insolent does he well it serves him right to know that the one girl he wanted said no. Oh Inu-Yasha Where are you at can't you find me I know I can't yell out because sesshomaru would kill me or worse he might kiss me if I did but still maybe I should* Kagome opens her mouth to yell out right as sesshomaru is walking back in, "Kagome it is pointless for you to scream not only would they not hear you yet but I would have to break my promise to Inu-Yasha which I'll have you know is getting closer I finally caught his scent not that you care if he is coming to get you or not right?" Kagome Shakes her head, "no I don't care if he comes or not *maybe if I seduce him he will let me go quicker* I would rather stay with you." Sesshomaru looks really surprised at this, "you want to stay with me?" "Well yeah might as well get one of the great brothers why not the one that I know wants me?" She says with a small smile on her face. (Ohk I'm not going to make her do anything she is just a desperate girl this is what I would do in this situation) Sesshomaru looks completely shocked, "You want me? You really want me?" "Well duh what did you think I wanted Inu-Yasha." Sesshomaru shakes his head in reply and unties her.  
Down the mountain a little ways Inu-Yasha Has finally caught scent of sesshomaru and yells out to Shippo Miroku and Sango, "Hey I found them!" Miroku looks up, "I bet they are in that cave right there the one that sesshomaru just walked in to." Sango nods in agreement, " yes that must be the one. Where else would he be hiding her?" Inu-Yasha leaps up to the cave and walks in, "so this is where you took my girlfriend eh, sesshomaru? Not a good hiding place you know," he says. "Oh good you owe me that" sesshomaru says as Inu-Yasha draws the tetsusiagia. "I do? Oh musta slipped my mind, are you planning on giving Kagome back to me?" Inu-Yasha looks questioningly at sesshomaru." oh it depends on what Kagome wants, So Kagome do you want me or Inu-Yasha here?" he replies a little too quickly as if to cover up his excitement getting the girl that he wants. She looks at Inu- Yasha and catches his eye and with a wide smile replies loudly, "I WANT INU- YASHA THE ONLY MAN FOR ME!!!!!!!" The she jumps up and rushes to Inu-Yasha and wraps her arms around him *I can't believe I almost tried to get sesshomaru* Inu-Yasha looks at his sword and hands it to Sesshomaru (this is only temporary what would this story be if he didn't at least try to get it back because I'm not sure maybe sessie will keep it *ponders*) then picks Kagome up and walks down to Kaede's house fallowed by Shippo Miroku, and Sango (who are all very sad because they didn't kill him). *********** And now because I can't think of anything else to write I'm going to stop there and make you all wait for the next chapter. I'm not to fond of this cliffhanger but the last one I must say was the best I had ever written *nods* well I hope you like my story I'm sorry for the oocness and I hope you can forgive me the story wouldn't work out if I didn't now I'm off to "watch arsenic and old lace" (a great American movie from the world war times) well I'll update later I'm sorry for the delays but I have to sneak on at the most inopportune moments. 


	4. sweet victory

A/n: Well the title of this chapter is misleading so I suggest you read it before you ask me about it. Ermm this chapter has a very good cliffhanger at the end the very best if you ask me. I'm in the middle of making my list of reviewers although I'm grounded from the computer and it is really hard I thank you for all your wonderful comments and as my friend Kathryn says "review is like chocolate the more you get the more you want" so review!!!  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 4: Sweet Victory  
"You say he has the tetsusiagia?" Kaede asks. "Yes and he traded it for me," Kagome replies from the corner she and Inu-Yasha are cuddled up in. "Yes, yes and Inu-Yasha wouldn't let us kill him either," pouts Shippo. (Shippo's turn to think)*I wonder what they are going to do next the stupid lovebirds. Gosh you'd think that Inu-Yasha didn't want his sword back. * "Well Inu-Yasha I'm proud of you. You've finally figured out what you wanted and to trade the tetsusiagia for it was very noble of you." Kaede says. Inu-Yasha looks down fondly at Kagome, "She is worth a thousand tetsusiagias and more, besides Shippo, Sango, and Miroku wanted to kill Sesshomaru for taking Kagome so as soon as we've rested for the night we are going to find him. Kagome smiles lovingly up at Inu-Yasha, "yes of course we shall. *Did he really mean it when he said he would have traded a thousand tetsusiagias for me? Maybe he didn't but the looks he keeps giving me. What can I say? * ^(Little voice in Kagome's head) You know what you could say, How about lets think together now yeah how about I love you? ^*No I couldn't well I could but I'm afraid that he won't answer* ^he will and you know it! ^ "I love you Inu-Yasha," kagome murmurs in Inu-Yasha's ear. Inu-Yasha smiles and kisses kagome's cheek, "I love you too. *She actually said she loves me my heart is beating so fast I never thought that she would make my heart do this* Miroku walks in with Sango and immediately Sango sits next to Kagome. Miroku takes a place on the floor next to Sango so she is between Kagome and him. "At is again I see," says a slightly messy looking Miroku. "No more then you two were. So where were you guys at for so long eh?" Inu-Yasha replies with a grin on his face. Sango blushes as Miroku says, "we went to the hot springs and swam for a little while then we went to the tree you were pinned to fifty years ago and well..." Sango blushes even more and mumbles, "I Kissed him first," so that only Kagome can hear her. Wow Sango I never thought you would make the first move on that perverted monk," Kagome whispers back then announces, " We are going for a walk with out you guys. It is getting stuffy in kaede's house."  
Once the girls are safely outside and away from the house a little ways Miroku says to Inu-Yasha, "I'm thinking about asking Sango to marry me what do you think?" "Well Miroku I think that is a great idea but are you sure that is what Sango wants?" Inu-Yasha replies. "Well when a girl kisses you like she did it usually means I WANT TO MARRY YOU or it means that I love you more than anything bear my child with out marriage, but Sango isn't like the second one so I think it means the first" Miroku explains to Inu-Yasha "well then I would ask her," Kaede says. Both the guys jump and yell in unison, "what's the big idea walking to our conversation like that?" "Well boys I never left the room you made sure the girls were gone but not the old ones like me, so Miroku you wish to marry Sango right?" she replies. Miroku nods, "well it crossed my mind." "Good I shall find the old dress that kikyo was to wear to marry in," she laughs at Inu-Yasha's face, "what you think you were the only man she wished to marry well you are very wrong mister before she met you she had wished to marry a man she had healed but he became an evil terrible man that I am sure you know." "If you don't mind me asking who was it kaede?" Miroku asks. "I know who it was," Inu-Yasha replies before kaede can answer, " it was Naraku he tricked me and kikyo in to hating each other she still holds that grudge against me and before you and Sango joined our group she tried to kill me because she though I was the one that stole the jewel, but I didn't I never knew that I had sad that I would become human it was Naraku he fooled both of us he masqueraded as kikyo and tried to kill me and the masqueraded as me and tried to kill kikyo although I don't know why he tried to kill her."  
When the girls return they both smell of flowers and fields it is obvious that they had gone to the field outside of the village where Naraku had tricked Kikyo in to believing he was Inu-Yasha. "Sango, May I ask you a question?" Miroku asks as soon as the settle down by the fire to continue talking about the boys. Sango nods and replies, "sure you have me curious by your serious tone of voice." "Well," he reaches in to a hidden pocket in his robes, "Sango will you marry me?"  
  
*****************************  
  
So whatcha think? I thought it was pretty ohk but I don't know I'm not the greatest at judging my own writing. I hope I get lots of comments on this cliffhanger because it is so wonderful. Well I'm off to the store for more paper for my printer (partly because I printed so many pictures of gundam wing and Inu Yasha and partly because I've been printing stories for my column in the school newspaper which is anime stories that were either submitted but other people and edited by me or written and edited by me. 'Tis great fun) 


	5. omg he asked me to marry him Kagome

A/n: So what did you think of the last chapter? I liked the cliffhanger but other then that it was not my best. Most of the stories that I've written have been mystery or action so romance is a new concept for me but I think I'm doing pretty ohk for it. Well first I must say that I have been help with this story, My little brother Nicholas has been a great help (a great pain as well he sits in my room and bugs me and gets in to my stuff but he is good most of the time) and I thank him and also my best friend Kathryn for editing for me (I help her as well her stories are alias ones *rolls her eyes* I don't like alias. If you do read her stories her penname is Egyptian Kat.) Well here you go chapter 5 of Proposing Inu- Yasha.  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter 5: omg Kagome he asked me to marry him  
  
***********************  
  
Sango starts to scream and everyone plugs his or her ears, " OMG KAGOME HE ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM JUST LIKE YOU SAID HE MIGHT YOU ARE PHSYCIC!!!" Kagome starts to giggle, "no just they didn't check to see which way we went you know how we went around the back well I heard Miroku tell Inu- Yasha that he was thinking about asking you to marry him. I'm not phsycic just an eavesdropper." Kagome replies as Sango continues screaming. Miroku looks at Kagome, "I didn't know you heard that I didn't mean for you two to find out until right now." Kagome smiles, "I knew you guys would be talking about something like this so as Sango happily chatted I listened to what you guys were saying. It only made since to me."  
Later that evening they all sit in the main room of kaede's house Miroku, Shippo, and Inu-Yasha in a corner talking about the girls. Kaede, Sango, and Kagome sit in the center of the room planning the perfect wedding for Sango. "Kagome what do you think of this colour flowers for your hair?" Sango asks. Kagome nods, "well Sango what are going to do about a dress?" Sango goes a pale green colour, "I don't have one my mothers got ruined in the attack on my village. Oh no what am I going to do Kagome?" Kaede smiles, "well my sister had a dress that might just fit you Sango. Why don't us three go find it?" Sango and Kagome nod, "that's a great idea Kaede."  
Shippo points out to the guys that the girls are leaving the room and asks, "I wonder where they are going. Surely not to get a tux for Inu- Yasha." Inu-Yasha turns red, "it isn't my wedding maybe they are going to get Sango's dress you baka," he replies as he hits Shippo on the head. Miroku laughs, "So Inu-Yasha are you going to ask Kagome to marry you? Or is she going to have to ask you?" Shippo starts laughing as Inu-Yasha's face turns red, "I'm going to ask her...someday." The guys all turn around as Kagome and Kaede enter the room. "Come on Sango it doesn't look that bad on you." Kagome yells in the back room and then walks off to get Sango. "What does the dress look like Kaede?" asks Shippo. Kagome then pulls Sango threw the door. Shippo bounds over to Sango and jumps up on her shoulder, "You look really pretty." Miroku's jaw drops to the floor at Sango's beauty. Inu-Yasha turns around and his ears drop then mumbles, " I bet Kagome would look prettier in the dress." Kaede walks over to Inu- Yasha and smacks his head, "thou must be good and don't ruin it for Sango." Inu-Yasha salutes sarcastically and says, "Yes Kaede." Kagome looks over at Inu-Yasha and hisses as if she is about to say sit and Inu-Yasha makes an effort to be good because he knows that if he doesn't he is going to get sat. "Alright already Kagome I'm being good!" Inu-Yasha says.  
*The Next Day and The Sun Is Rising* Inu-Yasha sits up and looks down at Kagome who is snuggled up to him. *Maybe I should ask her today. Nah I've got it all planned out after Miroku and Sango kiss at the wedding I'm going to ask her. It would be a great end to the day for everyone. * Kagome starts to stir around and mumbles, "It can't be morning yet; I was comfortable. I want it to be night again then I could sleep some more. Inu-Yasha laughs at Kagome, "No you just want it to be night so that you can cuddle with me some more." Kagome gets up and smiles at Inu-Yasha then reaches out for his ears. He backs away and says, " oh no you just want my ears that is why you say you love me." Kagome then wraps her arms around Inu-Yasha and Kisses his cheek. He smiles at her then kisses her cheek back, " I love you so much Kagome you have no clue." " I love you too. * Would he just ask me to marry him please heavens it is getting annoying how he keeps stopping before he asks me. *"  
Miroku and Sango walk in the room and laugh at Inu-Yasha and Kagome who are sitting in the middle of the floor hugging each other. Kagome starts laughing as well and Inu-Yasha turns a brilliant shade of red. "Oh come on Inu-Yasha it was funny to see you guys doing the exact same thing Sango and I had done in the other room" Miroku says laughingly. "Well what do you know everyone is up and moving around," Myoga says then as he sees Kagome and Inu-Yasha embracing in the center of the room he jumps over to Inu-Yasha, "Master Inu-Yasha when did Start feeling this way toward Kagome?" Inu-Yasha squashes Myoga, " where have you been all this time then it has only been a couple of weeks now." Myoga gets up and jumps on Kirara, "I was on Kirara's back and she left with me there" Kirara starts to make that sound she makes (the one I have no clue how to type. It sounds kinda like "twik twik") and Myoga says quickly, "I mean I talked her in to go hunting to get away from all of the action." "Coward" says Sango and Kagome in unison. Well lets get going today is the day that Sango and Miroku get married.  
  
***********************  
  
So whatcha think? I'm not sure that it is that great but I don't know I'm just the author and I am really hard on myself. I hope you like it though tonight when I sneak on to post this and any other chapters I've not posted I will make a reviewer list so I can properly thank you guys. This is kinda fun because I'm on chapter 8 but you guys are only reading chapter 5 *dances around* I love doing this to you it makes you so mad because of the cliffhangers and stuff :D  
-Mireille Lambert 


	6. the first wedding as it should have been

A/n: So I finally got a reviewer list because I needed one and well it helps if you know who your reviewers are. Severyn: I know you just love my cliffhangers so I put lots and lots of them and did you know that word thinks your name is spelled wrong? Shana: I know my work is perfect and I'm terrible sorry I spelt Jaken wrong I'll never do it again. Pumpkinpie2: I'm glad you like my story sweetie. Emeric: I know your only reading this because I'm gorgeous and I told you too but come on Hun review more! Everyone else: if you read it and don't review it you must not like it very much it hurts my feelings.  
  
Well this is how it should have gone not how it really is the way it really is, is worse. Happy Reading!  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 6: the first wedding as it should have been  
  
************************  
  
"Hurry Sango lets go get ready in kaede's room the guys are waiting downstairs. They have it easy they get to just wear a tuxedo not that hard to get on you have to put on this dress and I have to put on my dress and the flowers for your hair and my hair and sigh just so much to do." Kagome yells at Sango as they are rushing up the stairs Kagome in the lead, "Sango aren't you excited you are getting married? It is great! I'm happy for you." "Thanks Kagome I'm glad you are such a good friend and that you are not mad at me still, I was stupid to think that you had meant to walk outside when we were well you know talking about our feelings for each other. Ermm or well kissing is a better description of what we were doing but you know," she replies quietly. The girls finally get upstairs to the room where their dresses are at and get ready (I'm not going through the whole process because as a catholic that would take a really really long time) "Kagome go downstairs to see if they've gone or not I can't go with out them leaving first," Sango says to Kagome as she finishes putting the flowers in her hair. Kagome nods " yes ma'am." Sango and Kagome both start giggling. Kagome rushes downstairs to find that the boys are still there Inu-Yasha looks up at Kagome and smiles, "wow your beautiful Kagome." Kagome blushes a little and briskly continues with delivering the message, "you three are to leave and kaede and I are to help Sango get to the alter with out you." The boys all nod and Shippo asks, "how come I'm not allowed to help? Why do I have to be the ring bearer? Come on you guys this isn't fair." "Kagome don't listen to him he has been whining all day and we've already answered his questions," one of the others say to kagome. "Oh well I was just going to say suffer for the happiness of others Shippo because that is how it is going to be," Kagome replies, "well shoo go on leave so we can get Sango to the church."  
After the boys leave Kagome helps Sango out to the door, "Sango are you sure you want to walk the church is all the way on the other side of town. If you do, that's fine but if not we can get a cart to ride in." "No I'm fine with walking I just never realized why I wore simple dresses and pants when I fought with demons this would have killed me," Sango replies with a laugh. The girls walk in silence for a while until Sango speaks up, " Kagome do you think Inu-Yasha will ever ask you to marry him?" "I hope so Sango you know the only other person I've ever loved is Hojo and he was a bit eccentric and not really my type," Kagome replies. "Well I hope he does so that you can have just as happy a day as I am right now!" Sango says with a great smile on her face. The girls both gasp in unison at the sight of the church. " Is that really the church?" Sango asks Kagome. Kagome nods, "yes I think it is."  
They see Inu-Yasha waiting outside and he calls out to them, "there you guys are I was just about to send out a search party did you guys walk or something?" Kagome and Sango giggle then Kagome replies, "yes Inu-Yasha we walked." "Oh well don't do that next time ohk?" he says unthinkingly then blushes because he realizes that he just gave it away that he is going to ask her after today's wedding *I hope she didn't notice. I know Sango did I can see it on her face well she would have found out any ways I told Miroku about it and he would have told Sango no matter what. For a perverted monk he does have some morals like that. Maybe Sango marrying him will make him stop looking at every girl. * "What are you thinking about Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asks as they start to walk in, in front of Sango. Inu-Yasha smiles and whispers, "just how pretty you are and how much I love you." Kagome Smiles back at Inu-Yasha then looks up at Miroku, "has he been worried?" she asks as they approach the alter. "Yes.." Inu-Yasha falls silent as the minister starts the ceremony.  
*A couple hours later* (really that is how long it seems in a church that is stuffy and you have to stand up there waiting and waiting and waiting for the minister or priest or whoever is giving the ceremony to say the final words) "you may now kiss the bride," the priest finally says and as Miroku and Sango kiss Inu-Yasha leans over and whispers to Kagome, "will you marry me?"  
  
**********************  
  
So what did you think? This is how it is supposed to be not how it really is because then I would just be killed. Now don't come at me with all sorts of sharp objects when you read the next chapter because Ermm there is some surprise guests and a fight and if I say any more I'm going to get in to trouble and give it all away so hope you like this °§~*^*~§.¤°¤.§~*^*~§ Mireille §~*^*~§.¤°¤.§~*^*~§ 


	7. the first wedding as it really was

A/N: so I've finally got to chapter 7 huh? You should be proud of me thanks to all the reviewers (I can't say who because I'm writing this in advance and because I like to make you wait I put up a chapter every three days. Hmm now you know my secret.) Thanks to my brother whom I'm sorry to say I killed (awww *sniff sniff*) but he may come back alive tomorrow. This is how the wedding is really like lots longer then chapter 6 let me say. I put my first ever flash backs in this story in this chapter and I put fighting! Lots and lots of fighting and well Ermm lots of goodies for you to love :D I should have put chocolate in there but well you couldn't have eaten it so it was pointless. Happy Reading!  
  
***********************  
  
chapter 7: the first wedding as it really was  
  
"Sango lets go we haven't got any more time. hurry hurry hurry," Kagome yells as she runs downstairs to shoo the guys and kaede off, "you guys go on we will be right behind you." Inu-Yasha leans over and kisses Kagome, "your so cute when your being bossy." Kagome blushes then continues yelling out orders. "Kagome we're leaving you can stop yelling at us now," Shippo says and giggles as Inu-Yasha kisses her again. "come on Inu-Yasha you'll be seeing her again in about an hour." Miroku says. "I know but it is too long." Inu-Yasha replies. "well let's go you guys." Myoga says and jumps up on Kirara's back. They all walk outside then Inu- Yasha turns around, "are you sure that you don't need any help?" Kagome Yells, "I'm sure! now go!" They continue walking and Sango starts to come downstairs, "Kagome is there are reason we are going to have this wedding in a field?" "well no except that is what you wanted last night." Kagome replies and then giggles as Sango turns green, "you mean I wanted to marry Miroku?" "yes are you having second thoughts?" Sango shakes her head, "no but I just realized that I'm marrying the one person that made me want to go back to Naraku."  
  
Sango Flash back  
  
Kagome taps Sango on the shoulder, "hey you've been awfully quiet and we're here at the field now." " oh I didn't realize that we had stopped walking." Sango replies quietly. "Miroku rushes over to the girls, "hey we have an unwanted guest and Inu-Yasha is fighting him Kagome you may want to go help since he has a soft spot for you." Kagome hears "Iron reaver soul stealer" she rushes over while yelling sit! Inu-Yasha falls comically to the ground making a dent and She looks up and sees sesshomaru holding the tetsusiagia. Inu-Yasha looks up at kagome, "whatcha do that for?" "Ooops sorry I didn't see who you were attacking I thought it was just another regular old guest." "well look who helped me defeat Inu-Yasha." Sesshomaru say and before he can continue Inu-Yasha jumps up yelling, "I haven't been defeated yet sesshomaru." Before Inu-Yasha can attack Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru gets hit in the arm that is wielding the tetsusiagia with an arrow and the tetsusiagia drops. Inu-Yasha quickly turns to see that it was kaede that shot the arrow at sesshomaru. Kaede yells, "grab the tetsusiagia Inu-Yasha quickly before sesshomaru picks it back up," Naraku comes up behind Kaede as she is yelling instructions at Inu-Yasha and grabs her from behind. Kaede screams and Kagome runs over to grab the arrows before Naraku can conceal them from her making her powerless. She rushes a distance away to find Miroku behind the trees looking at his hand, "Kagome If you kill him I will be rid of this curse. Then I could kill sesshomaru." Kagome nods, "Miroku I might be able to hit him from here." Kagome then draws an arrow and they are grabbed from her hands and she then whips around to find that kikyo is the one holding them. Miroku sighs and walks out of the forest. He runs over to Sango who is still in shock about Naraku showing up and whispers, "Kikyo is in the forest and has Kagome arrows the is defenseless with out them." Sango rushes over to where she hid her boomerang then throws it at kikyo killing her. (sorry kikyo fans I just don't like her and I decided she needed to die much to my brothers dismay hey now her soul can rest in peace and kagome can have her complete soul back) Sango then asks Kagome, "Are you ohk?" Kagome nods in reply then says, "Well that takes care of one opponent." Sango laughs, "yes it most certainly does." Inu-Yasha looks over at kagome and Sango then yells, "hey think I could get some help here?" Kagome giggles again and then randomly shoots Naraku in the chest killing him. The jewel shards fall to the ground and Kaede grabs then and runs to kagome to have her purify them. Kagome purifies them and reforms the Shikon jewel (a.k.a the jewel of four souls) Miroku looks at his hand and briefly notices that he hasn't got the wind tunnel any longer. Sesshomaru uses the pause in action to hit Inu- Yasha with his whip making him bleed. Inu-Yasha just stands there and smiles then says, "you fool you think that this is victory for you? well you my older brother are mistaken. BLADES OF BLOOD." Inu-Yasha's blood forms sharp knives and attacks sesshomaru making him fall to the ground. Inu-Yasha Stands up and grabs the tetsusiagia again and then yells, "TETSUSIAGIA" and finds the tear in the air that is between good and evil and kills sesshomaru.  
*a couple of hours pass* Miroku stands at the alter in the field and watches Sango approach. (guess what time it is! whoo hoo you only think they are about to get married)* I can't believe she is actually marrying Me.*  
  
Miroku Flash back  
  
*more hours happen* Inu-Yasha whispers, "would that priest hurry up with the ceremony and let them kiss. please." The priest drones on and on, "Do you Miroku Take Sango to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold through sickness and in health?" "I do" Miroku says. The priest hardly waits for Miroku answers before continuing, "and do you Sango take Miroku to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to holds through sickness and in health?" Sango looks at Miroku and says, "I do." (btw too all who go don't go to Fallbrook high school I was laughing the whole time I wrote this because this lady came in for an assembly and explained to us that I do means I do you and no one else hehehehe) "then you may now kiss the bride," the priest announces finally. Kagome politely claps along with the rest of the audience ( a bunch of people from kaede's village.) and Shippo jumps around, "they finally did it!" As the group starts to leave the field Inu-Yasha pulls Kagome back to him and wraps his arms around her. he then leans down and acts as if he is going to kiss her cheek, but instead he whispers, "Kagome, will you marry me?"  
  
***********************  
  
so Whatcha think? I know that is the same ending as the other chapter but hey I liked it :D I hope you like me a lot because I know with all the cliffhangers and stuff you are likely to come at me with sharp objects. Hmm well just to let you know I have sharp knives that I save for reviewers and I have a set for authors. So be careful. Well off to bed now hope you liked this chapter. 


	8. as i thought

A/N: I don't think that last chapter showed all the flashbacks and stuff I put in so I didn't do that this time but I did but lyrics from the song "White Reflection" By- Two-MIX I used to have them translated on my computer and last night I found them lurking in another place then which I had put them but that isn't the point the point is I found them so I can translate and put in the lyrics I want!  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter 8: as I thought  
  
***********************  
  
I don't know what to say Inu-Yasha; of course I'll marry you it is what I've wanted for a long time now. But Inu-Yasha one question. Why didn't you ask me before now? Why wait till Miroku and Sango were married everyone including me thought you would've asked me before Sango and Miroku had ever met but you never did. When you were human I . . . well I guess I figured that when you said you liked my scent you would ask me then. But you didn't and then on the boat you got all mad that I was looking at you and. and." Kagome falls silent as Inu-Yasha leans in and kisses her. (Well it is kinda hard to talk when someone is kissing you, you know?) "Kagome, why do you always talk so much? All those things I did I was just trying to keep up my reputation and you were making it very hard for me if I had let any of the demons know that I had a soft spot for a human then they would have taken you and then I would have allowed them to beat me to get you back," Inu-Yasha says with a great deal of difficulty. Kagome looks appalled, "you mean that the only real reason was because I was human and you were protecting me? Is that it?" " Inu-Yasha shakes his head yes, "but I had a good reason," he calls as Kagome walks off. Kagome turns around and runs back to him then hugs him tightly, "oh Inu-Yasha I couldn't say no to you." I FEEL YOUR LOVE REFLECTION  
  
Atsuku yume WO kasanete (Pile up the dreams ever thickly) Ayamachi osorezu Ni motomeau seishun (The young ones who desire each other--- fearless of making mistakes!) I FEEL YOUR LOVE REFLECTION  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi Ni  
  
(Far away painted in your eyes) Egaite harukana "NEVER ENDING STORY" (As you gaze back at me) * The next morning* Kagome sits up and pets Inu-Yasha's ears then gets up to go to the shrine. *I should leave a note. Well Inu-Yasha can't read but I should leave on for Miroku and Sango to read to him anyhow. Yeah that's what I'll do* Kagome runs in to the other room and gets a piece of paper and a pen. Mumbling the words to her self she writes a note, " I went back to my time for a little while. I should be back in a couple days. I have all the shikon jewel shards so you can't fallow me. I'm going to tell my mother that I'm getting married and Sota will want to come to be ring bearer for me and if he doesn't then I will be using Shippo again but don't tell Shippo I don't want to get up his hopes. Well I'm going to go before any of you wake up.  
-See you when I get back  
-Higishuri Kagome-  
  
*A couple hours later and they are all up* Inu-Yasha is pacing around, "she coulda at least waited until I got up to leave. Then I could have gone with her." "Well Inu-Yasha did you ever think that the reason she left so early in the morning and took the shikon jewel with her is to not have any of us go with her?" Sango reasons with Inu-Yasha. "But she would have wanted me to go!" Inu-Yasha half yells at Sango, "I wanted to go with her." Sango sighs, "Inu-Yasha just because you wanted to go with her doesn't mean she wanted you to go with her." Miroku finally takes pity on Inu-Yasha and sighs, "Come on lets go get kouga. He had shards if we say it is to go get Kagome then I bet he will let us use them." Sango shakes her head, " the jewel is complete I watched Kagome purify it yesterday it is whole." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE JEWEL IS WHOLE?" Inu-Yasha yells at Sango. "JUST EXACTLY WHAT I SAID, THE . . . JEWEL . . . IS . . . WHOLE!!!!" Sango yells back at Inu-Yasha. Kaede walks in, "what is all the hullabaloo?" (A word my little brother made up . . . I think. I don't think kaede would use it but it sounded good) "Inu-Yasha is getting all mad because Kagome left without him." Miroku explains to Kaede. "Oh Well I knew that kagome was going to leave without everyone she told me last night after Inu-Yasha was asleep. She seemed to think that if Inu-Yasha came she would not be able to convince her mother to allow her to live in the feudal era," Kaede continues on. Miroku interrupts with, "you mean Kagome isn't an adult?" Kaede then answers with, "Maybe in our time she is but in her time she is still a child that her mother and grandfather seem to think needs taking care of." Inu-Yasha has stopped talking by now to listen to Kaede and realizes that he hadn't talked to Kagome's mother since he had gone through the well last, "I wonder why she didn't want me to go with her still." "Inu-Yasha I believe that everyone has told you that already, SHE DIDN'T THINK THAT HER MOTHER WOULD BE SO HAPPY IF YOU CAME TO HELP HER EXPLAIN THE SITUATION." Sango yells at Inu-Yasha making him back off from the ferocity of her words. "Fine I understand." Inu-Yasha says. "As I thought you are all fighting the second I leave the feudal era." Kagome says. "KAGOME!" they all yell except kaede, who says, "Welcome back Kagome I was wondering if you wanted me to go get you with the jewel." Kagome smiles, "thank you for the concern Kaede it is much appreciated and for all who haven't heard my mother said yes to me living in the feudal era." Inu-Yasha looks at Kagome, "You mean she said yes? What about your school and all that stuff you keep saying I'm ruining for you?" Kagome smiles, "she seems to think that it is a good thing I'm getting married and says it will bring stability to my life. And Shippo guess who I brought back!" Shippo looks up from the chair he'd been sitting on watching the chaos, "who'd ya bring back Kagome?" "Silly kitsune your 'posed to guess," Sota says as he walks in the room. Shippo looks at Kagome, "why is he here?" "He is going to be ring bearer for me so you don't have to." Kagome explains, "and also I brought my mother but she is over by the well I don't think she wanted to come very far in this era she seemed to think that if she did she wouldn't be able to get back I'm taking Inu-Yasha to go reason with her," Kagome finishes with a very pointed look at Inu-Yasha that clearly means if you say one thing wrong I'm going to say sit in front of my mother. Inu-Yasha nods and fallows Kagome out the door.  
As the children run ahead, Kagome explains to Inu-Yasha why she is doing this, "Inu-Yasha my mother didn't come any farther because I wanted her to get reacquainted with away from the crowd. I don't know if she really likes the idea of me living the feudal era." Inu-Yasha stops Kagome when they boys are a good distance ahead and they still can't see the well then he wraps his arms around her and kisses her, "Kagome I will fallow you to the grave." He smiles at the shikon Jewel that is hanging around her neck. Then kisses her again . . . and again . . . and again . . .  
  
***********************  
  
So what do you think of my first song fic? I don't think it is that great but oh well. Tell me about it in the reviews you are going to write. Next chapter is the second wedding as it should be but you know I like to make weddings action packed and not boring catholic weddings like I'm used to. I used the last chorus of "white reflection" as you know and I translated it! Wheee 


End file.
